


The Penguin Meets the Bat-child

by thenameslynith13



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Oswald and Bruce officially meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameslynith13/pseuds/thenameslynith13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald is visiting his mother's grave when a surprising figure shows up. Young Bruce Wayne has also come to see his parents and pay his respects. Though neither have officially met, it was impossible not to know of one another; one being a famous billionaire and the other a notorious criminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Penguin Meets the Bat-child

Oswald held his mother's favorite flowers in his arms, practically hugging them. He tried to choke back the tears that seemed to fall down without warning. As he laid them gently beside her grave, he ran his fingers along her name engraved in it.

Rustling grass made him jump and he quickly wiped his eyes, sniffing while he stood up and turned around. A figure he would never had guessed would be there, stopped in his tracks as the older man stared at him. The young orphan boy, Bruce Wayne, stood only a few feet from Oswald, holding a bouquet that made him look smaller than he was.

Feeling the tension grow in the boy's eyes, Oswald spoke up. "Forgive me for staring, but you are Bruce Wayne, are you not?" He knew the answer of course. Even if he hadn't seen him before, he'd know by the way he carried himself, the stern look he wore, and the expensive car that was parked not too far away.

"Yes, I am. I believe your name was Cobblepot… Oswald Cobblepot?"

Oswald was a bit stunned. He hadn't expected the boy to know him by face. Though seeing as the lad's been involved in some dangerous business and hung around Jim Gordon these past few years, he supposed he shouldn't be too surprised.

"Why yes, that is my name," he lightly laughed, but his stomach felt a little sick. Even faking normality seemed impossible right now. "I'm humbled that you know of me."

Bruce nodded, eyes sliding to read the name on the headstone behind Oswald. "Did someone dear to you pass recently?" His voice was low and calming, making Oswald feel much more comfortable than he should.

"Yes… my mother. She was the most precious thing in my life." Until she was stolen by those wretched Galavan's. He controlled his anger by clenching his fists. Gazing at her inscribed name, he could practically hear her voice saying he was such a good boy.

Oswald had seemingly gone into a trance while Bruce looked on him with sympathy, and more than understanding how he felt. He would give anything to see them again, to hear their voices. But all he could hear was the gunshots and his own curdling scream echoing in his ears.

Coming back to his surroundings, Oswald saw Bruce clenching his eyes shut and gritting his teeth like he was waiting for a bomb to go off. He had almost forgotten he was there, as he hadn't said a word. If he was there, he must have been visiting his parents.

What had happened to Oswald was the greatest tragedy of his life. There was nothing he loved more than his mother. But what about this boy? He was only 12 when both of his parents were murdered right before his eyes. That was less than half the age Oswald was now, and he could barely stand it. How was this boy surviving? No, even more than that, how did he look so strong and keep on a brave face? Was that truly how he felt or was this all a facade? The mind of the young Bruce Wayne was truly spiraling.

Just as Oswald was prepared to speak up, Bruce's face relaxed and when he opened his eyes it was hard to read him. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss. She was your mother, wasn't she?"

The boy never ceased to amaze. "How did you know that?" Oswald was both skeptical and intrigued.

A sad and weary smile appeared on Bruce's face. "I know that look you made when you were thinking about her. I've seen in the mirror too many times."

There was no possible way this was a boy. The way he spoke and the expressions he made should not have been known to someone his age. Oswald saw himself in Bruce now more than ever.

"My sincerest condolences. To lose a parent at my age is one thing, but being so young…"

Bruce met his eyes. "Thank you, but I believe it is difficult at any age." He plucked a flower from his bouquet and placed it on the top of Oswald's mother's tombstone. "I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy," he whispered hoarsely.

But that was where they differed. Oswald would wish it on his enemies a thousand times over. Bruce was still young and naïve. He had yet to see and experience the things he had. Hopefully he never would, but Gotham wasn't a place for the weak or kindhearted.

Oswald dipped his head in a short bow. "Thank you for your kindness. I know my mother would thank you from the bottom of her heart." To lighten the mood, he added in, "And then she would probably pinched your cheeks, but that's just her."

For the first time, Bruce had a genuinely happy smile on his face. Albeit it wasn't overjoyed, the small expression filled Oswald with the tiniest bit of hope. Hope that he would be able to move on and that Bruce wouldn't forever be known as Gotham's billionaire orphan boy.


End file.
